As of July 1996, I have completed two years of my OMS residency training. This includes all required off service rotations such as medicine, surgery and anesthesia. I will complete my residency training in June of 1998. I have also completed my written and oral qualifying exams for PhD candidacy and have approval of my dissertation proposal. I expect to defend my dissertation in the spring of 1997. Over the last two years I have been co-author on six publications and an abstract. I have also given lectures to undergraduate dental students on a variety of subjects including neoplasms, psychological disorders and dental-legal risk management. I presented an abstract in the 1994 AADR in San Antonio entitled " Regulation of Collagenase Gene Expression". In the fall of '96 I will participate in a surgical campaign to Cordoba Mexico as part of an international team for the treatment of cleft lips and palates. This is a wonderful opportunity for a learning experience and a chance to help people who would otherwise not have access to this type of medical care. I also will be completing another manuscript for publication concerned with the promoter response elements involved in the regulation of matrix metalloproteinases.